Kingdom By The Sea
by imalionrawr010
Summary: Jack Sparrow hadn't always been a salty dog. Once he had been mad with love while living in a kingdom by the sea. But was many years ago and they both changed since then. Him and his Annabelle Lee. Jack/OC.
1. Prologue

**This is my new story :D My little fantasy of Pirates of the Caribbean. Yes, this will branch into the movies; the third for sure. Maybe haha. Well, I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry it's so short. It is the prologue after all :D And yes, the title is inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's poem Annabel Lee. I'll explan in the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

The nine pirate lords hadn't been called together in a very long time. Not since before Annabelle had born. Her stepfather had been a lord and had told her stories of the first court. And of course she had followed in his footsteps in becoming a pirate, rising to the rank of captain. But when he laid on his deathbed, she just couldn't take his seat as a Pirate Lord. Annabelle gave the seat to someone else; someone she trusted with her life.

Annabelle sat at a table with the Captain Teague, listening to the debate turned riot. It put a small smile on her face; this was how politics truly worked. It didn't matter if one wore fancy, expensive clothing or was a pirate, political discussions always had a fight in them. The only difference was that pirates got physical when opinions clashed. Annabelle nibbled on her thumbnail, growing antsy. She wanted to go out there and talk some sense into all of them.

Shipwreck Cove, part of Shipwreck Island, was a fortress, yes, but if they holed up here, many innocent lives would be claimed and half of the pirates would be dead within the month. Exactly as Jack said. No matter how foolish people thought he was, Jack was often right. Annabelle wondered what Teague thought. He rarely sailed these days, when he did he demanded Annabelle go with him as his first mate. His trust was spread thin, like butter over too much bread. But then again, who could blame him? Teague had been a captain for at least fourty years.

"I call upon Captain Teague," Barbossa's voice came into the room adjacent from where all the pirates were huddled. "Keeper of the Code." Annabelle stood with the captain, but hid behind a corner in the room to watch what happened next. She couldn't help but chuckle when he shot a man who was being smart about the Code. Annabelle could sense Jack Sparrow's apprehension from a mile away.

* * *

"You're in my way, boy." The familiar voice from Jack's childhood growled. With a look of submission, Jack slithered away, giving room to his father. Captian Teague was Keeper of the Code, and he lived by it's rules while most pirates hung the code and did what they wanted. As a boy Jack had been schooled in the many laws a pirate was to live by, but of course he never remembered them. The Code was his father's thing, being Captian Jack Sparrow was his. "Ah, Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute," Jack muttered, almost pushing his father out of the way to read the gigantic book. "It shall be the duties of the king to declare war, parlay with shared adversaries... Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the first court," Chevalle, a French pirate stood. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Teague agreed, going to a corner in the room to sit in a comfy chair.

"Why not?" Elizabeth Swann, the new captain of the crew Sao Feng left when he died, frowned.

"See," Gibbs, who had been standing beside her, explained. "The Pirate King is elected by popular vote."

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa finished with a malicious grin on his face.

"I call for a vote!" Jack called as his father picked up a guitar from the floor. He began to play a song that came to his head without much thought. As he played the guitar, Teague listened to the pirate lords.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsiar."

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee." The pirate's deep voiced assistant spoke loudly.

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann." The governor's daughter shrugged, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Barbossa."

"Elizabeth Swann." All eyes fell on Jack except for his father's.

"What?" Elizabeth spoke, slightly aghast.

"I know," Jack smiled mischeviously. "Curious isn't it?" A loud outburst from the other pirates sitting at the table was directed towards Jack. Many were demanding why he didn't vote for them and that he was a fool to not to. "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?"

A string on Teague's small guitar snapped and he looked at the crowed of angered pirates. They saw his expression as a warning, and knew the Code was to be kept to. Or they would end like Sri Sumbhajee's first mate. All but Mistress Ching sat in their respective chairs.

"Very well. What say you, Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?" The aged Chinese-woman said, motioning towards Elizabeth who was still gathering their thoughts.

"Prepare every vessel that floats," She ordered, liking her new position as king. "At dawn, we go to war."

The pirate Sri Sumbhajee rose. Most every eye was on him, waiting for him to speak.

"And so, we shall go to war." His voice was incredibly high pitched and falsetto. Jack made a face as everyone else cheered and left to prepare their ships.

He turned to face his father who was fiddling with the strings that were left on the guitar. Teague was looking at him whilst playing, a curious look on his face. Jack felt a sense of defense, the need to protect himself. He feared his father was thinking ill of him.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive?" Jack spread his arms out, guesturing to his father's old age. Teague sighed and set his guitar aside, crossing his legs.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever." He stated, standing to look his son in the eyes. A sign of respect amonst pirates. Jack searched for something to talk about. It had been years since he had seen either of his parents. Guilt washed over him when he remembered his mother was sick and he hadn't ever come to see her.

"How's mum?" He asked, half expecting his father to lead him to her grave or to their old house where she was cooking something for the both of them. Instead, Teague lifted a shrunken head that had been blackened, presumably by the shrinking process. Through her lips were teeth from some animal. "She looks great."

Teague shrugged and replaced the head to where it sat on his belt.

"So us pirates are really going to war, eh Jackie?" Teague sighed, feeling defeated. Although he felt it necessary to fight against the East India Trading Company, he was old, and weary. He felt as if his years were numbered. Jack nodded gravely. "Well, there's someone you need to tell. Because if I tell 'er, she just might refuse."

Jack's mind went blank as to who his father was refering to. He watched as Teague motioned towards the room he had appeared from. From the shadows appeared the girl who had tortured him as a teenager. The woman who had enraptured him as an adult. The one who got away.

Annabelle wore a violet dress, it appeared to be Elizabethen style with the collar cut off. The sleeves had bee removed as well, making it a bodice and billowing skirts. Jack didn't blame her for getting rid of all that material; it got rather warm in the Caribbean. Her skin was a healthy tan, and the brown hair that was on her head fell just past her shoulders. The hair that would have been in her face was tied back with a black ribbon. It was neat and brushed to the point where it looked silky smooth.

"Jack," She cooed, a warm smile on her face. "It's been too long."

"Aye, that it has." He wasn't used to women being so kind to him when they met after not seeing each other for so long. Jack warned himself to be on guard. Women always had strange ways of showing men they were angry.

"I'm not mad at you, Jack. You've hardly done anything to upset me. Now get that look off your face and go inside; I'm sure you're hungry?" She raised a hand to his cheek and gave it one stroke of her thumb before letting it drop. There seemed to be sadness in her blue eyes as she dropped her hand. Jack kind of wished it had stayed longer. No, it would have been better if her hand had delivered a stinging slap. Then he wouldn't have had to decipher words to find out what she really ment. However, Annabelle had alway been one to get to the point. Always.

* * *

**Whelp...this is the prologue. I hopes you guys like it! There definitely will be more, considering I'm on a Pirates binge. MWAHAHAHA! Disclaimer: I do not own and POTC materials or characters. Annabelle is mine though. Review! PLease :]**


	2. To Tortuga

**So I've been watching alot of POTC lately. And everytime I watch the scenes with Jack in them, this is what happens :D' *drool* I love Jack. I love Johnny Depp. Um, I'm not too proud of the middle-ish area :P I think I started to put too much work in the OC. I still want her to be a bit mysterious to my readers. we'll see how that goes. I don't own any Disney characters, movies, or materials. Annabelle and her family are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Annabelle Lee Roberts had been born in London, England. Her real father, Samuel Owens, was a merchant sailor. Mary Owens née Decker, her mother, had come from a long line of aristocrats who spent their money in a frivolous manner. Months after Annabelle was born, reports came from her father's ship that they had been raided by pirates. Samuel Owens was not among the survivors. It didn't take her mother long to marry again after her first husband died.

Bartholomew Roberts was a pirate and a Welshman. But he was attractive, with tan skin, dark hair that fell to his jaw line, and he was tall. Mary had fallen head over heels the instant she saw him, and Bart had taken to being a father to the infantile Annabelle. He took the two to the town of Shipwreck, near Shipwreck Cove, on Shipwreck Island. Annabelle grew up to be a girl with a free spirit, who easily made friends with children and pirates alike. She was the apple of his eye, his little girl. The closer Bart got to his daughter, the further his wife drifted from him. Not long after Annabelle's eighth birthday did her mother pass. An old and unstable part of Shipwreck Cove had broken off of the ever growning wooden creation, taking her, and many others, with it.

Bart often left Shipwreck Island to do "honest pirating," but never took his young daughter with. The Welshman recently left on a month long tour and left her in the hands of the Sparrows, like he did everytime he went to sea. Annabelle didn't mind staying with the Sparrow family; they were rather entertaining. Captain Teague had so many quirks and spoke english that was sometimes difficult to understand. His wife was thin and beautiful with brown hair and eyes to match. Virginia Sparrow was a kind woman who cooked and cleaned and did what was asked of her. A true pirate's wife.

There was Grandmama Sparrow, Teague's mother, and a ruthless pirates to boot. Jack was the son of Teague and Virginia, born on a ship in the midst of a typoon in the Indian Ocean. He had his mother's hair and eyes, but his looks were his father's. He was often tormented by his grandmother, but protected by his father, the only one in Sparrow who would stand up to Grandmama. Something bothered Annabelle though; if Grandmama really loved him, wouldn't she give him goodies and things young children would like? Virginia loved having Annabelle; she said she had always wanted a girl.

One night, after a particularly cruel insult from his grandmother, Jack left the dinner table and went straight to bed. Annabelle followed to make sure her friend was not too upset. When she stayed at the Sparrow's, Jack shared his room with her. Although she was a girl, and most boys of his age stuck their tounges out at girls, he enjoyed her company. She was fun and wanted to be a pirate, just like her father. However, tonight, Jack was not in the mood to speak.

"Jack?" She whispered, poking the boy who laid under his many blankets. There was no response from him. Again, she poked him and whispered his name. Annabelle frowned, assuming he had fallen asleep already and went to the bed that had been made up for her. Not bothering to change into sleep clothes, she kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the mattress. Dreams came to her sooner than she expected.

As soon as Jack could hear the sound of Annabelle's light breathing he clammored out of bed. The light of the full moon flooded into his bedroom, illuminating the sleeping girl. Even at eleven, the young Sparrow knew beauty when he saw it. Something told him she was going to be very much so when they were older. A scowl set onto his face as he remembered the incident at dinner. He tried to make as little noise as he could, as he scuttled out of the window, but it wasn't easy with a rusty hinge.

Jack went to where he always did when he wanted to be alone. It wasn't a far walk from Shipwreck, but not many people knew about it. A nice and open area, convered in grass where a cliff dove into the sea, over looking it and all the ships leaving and entering the cove. He felt at peace here, his Grandmama was getting too old to chase him around anymore. Oh, how he hated her. The very thought of her made him want to roll a barrel of explosives in her room and shoot it with his father's flintlock. Jack knew his father did what he could against his aging mother to protect Jack. But Grandmama Sparrow was a frightening woman.

The young boy drew his knees to his chest, and rested his chin there. Jack loved how the moon highlighted the rolling waves of the ocean. He wanted to be out there, searching for gold, swashbuckling with a crew against anyone who got in their way. He thought about getting going on treasure hunts, scouring the Caribbean, and his crew being behind him every step of the way. Jack wanted to be the best pirate captain.

"It's pretty, ain't it?" A soft, petite voice spoke to him. He jumped to hear someone speak to him; Jack thought he hadn't been followed. Annabelle was a good sneak. She sat next to him, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees, staring out onto the water haven. Jack only nodded. "Daddy says he's going to teach me; you know, to be a pirate. But he's making me wait until I'm sixteen."

Jack looked at the girl who was a year younger than himself. She looked nothing like the man she called father. Although he could have guessed they weren't related on his own, he had overheard his parents speaking about the Roberts's once. His mum had said Bart was a great man for taking care of something that wasn't his to take care of. Teague agreed, shaking his head while he said "Mary left them too soon." Jack wondered if she knew he wasn't her real father.

"I'm going to run away." Jack frowned, ignoring the look his friend was giving him. He could feel the heartbreak come from her, knowing tears were forming in her blue eyes.

"But Jack," Annabelle whimpered. "Who's gonna be my best friend?"

"You can be best friends with that Cathrine girl. She's nice enough." Jack said, laying on the ground, using his hands as a head rest.

"But she's not like us, Jack." She frowned. "Cathrine doesn't even want to be like her mummy and daddy."

"Joshamee, then."

"No."

For about ten minutes Jack offered people who Annabelle could befriend when he left. But she denied every person Jack said. He had to admit, it was sort of flattering to know that she was being this picky about her friends.

"Alright, Belle! Alright, I'll stay for a few more years. You sure are a brat when it comes to friends." Jack teased.

"I'm not a brat." Annabelle whispered before laying on the ground next to Jack, putting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.

* * *

Annabelle stood next to her father at the helm of his ship, the Royal Rover, the damp air washing over her face. She had been able to convince her father to take her on his ship a year earlier than he had originally promised. This was her second tour, having previously gone to sea last spring and summer, now that she was sixteen. Most of Bart's crew had agreed to Annabelle coming on board, but some were far too superstitious to stay on board with a woman. Which was why they were on their way to Tortuga; to pick up more crew members. They didn't need many, just four. She knew her father'd get a whole new crew, just for her. It seemed unfair that every time they left to plunder, they always needed to get more crew members who didn't mind working with women.

The smell of the salty sea drifted into her nostrils; she felt right at home. Instantly, she knew this was where she belonged, on the sea with a crew of men (or women, but Annabelle prefered a full crew of men and one or two women. A full crew of women was a recipe for disaster), looking for things of monetary value. The seventeen year old hoped that she could sail with her father as long as his age allowed him. He was the greatest man she knew, she had learned everything she knew thus far from him. And still was learning. Except for singing, he definitely was best at being a pirate.

She hated being tutored by people her father found to be "good teachers." They were always boring and never let her go on desk to study. Most of them frequently got sick, and only stayed because Bart was paying them an outlaw's ransom. However, Annabelle enjoyed her singing lessons. Her tutor prefered to practice on deck; the accoustics in the captains cabin were awful. From what the crew told her father, they enjoyed the singing. Gave them something to listen to other than the churning sea when work had been finished. Not only was it pretty to listen to, but because her tutor believed in early morning practices, was a good way to wake up.

Bart watched as his stepdaughter leaned her elbows on the starboard railing of the ship, the wind in her brown hair. It was the same color as her late mother's. One could say Bart had loved Mary, in a way that she was the mother of what he thought was the most precious treasure of all. He thought she would have worn one of the many dresses she owned this trip, but she had chosen a pair of black trousers, black boots, and a maroon corset top, over it all was a long coat of the same color. Strapped to her hip was a thick leather belt. Over and around her chest and left arm was another leather strap fashioned into a scabbard. The blade was uncovered, which made it easier to retrieve. She was shaping up to be a great pirate and lady. He was sure that soon he was going to have a pack of men begging for his permission.

They walked to a tavern called The Twelve Daggers, the white dirt of the port town Tortuga crunched under their expensive boots. Bart walked with a slight limp, a stray musket shot was to thank for that, his left hand rested on the hilt of his sword and in his empty hand was a box that looked rather old. Annabelle's hands rested at her sides, her brown hair had been French braided to keep it out of her face. Annabelle was looking for her voice teacher who had agreed to meet at the tavern; but before night. The seventeen year old agreed, it got rather dangerous depending where you were.

"Find us a couple tables," Bart instructed, handing her the box. "Set up the parchment and quill. If anyone approches you before I get there, let them sign. We'll decide on them tomorrow morning." Annabelle nodded, taking only one step before her father called her back. "Make sure you tell 'em dock four at the crack of dawn too."

She nodded and went for the upstairs section of the tavern, and easily located two empty tables. Annabelle positioned one towards the best place for a line to form, and the other adjacent to it. From the box her father had given her she took out a piece of parchment, one of the least used quills, and an inkpot. For a heading, on the parchment, she wrote in practiced scrawling letters Crew for the Royal Rover.

Annabelle sat at the sign up table for a good long time, alone, before her voice teacher found her. He explained that he was dreadfully tired and would be boarding her father's ship, expecting her to risie early for her lessons. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, one man interested in sailing approached her. He was kind of dirty, but then again alot of people were. He looked a wee bit older than her, but not much. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows and he seemed to be very, very tired. His hair, which was in the beginnings of dredlocks, and eyes shared a familiar color of brown.

"The Royal Rover, eh?" He spoke, reading the heading on the parchment. "And am I assume you're the captain? You look like you're only fifteen."

"I'm sixteen actually!" Annabelle replied in an unoffended tone. "And no, I'm not the captain."

"How many people are ye lookin' for?"

"At least four. If we can get more, well, the more the merrier." She smiled, putting her elbow on the table and resting her head on the back of her hand. There was a slight uncomfort with the ring she wore on her forefinger pressing rudely into her chin. "How long have you been sailing?"

"Since I was thirteen. Five years."

"Sign your name." Annabelle guestured to the paper. "I knew a boy who ran away at thirteen, think he became a-" She stopped as she saw his tattoo on his right forearm; a sparrow, flying over the water, in the sunset. Or sunrise. She couldn't tell, it wasn't colored. Quickly looking down at the paper, she saw his name, Jack Sparrow, written in the ink from her father's inkpot. Looking into his brown eyes, her jaw felt like it was on the floor. "Jackie?"

* * *

Bart was on his way towards his daughter when someone collided into him on the stairs. His undrunk tankard of German beer spilt all over the dirty stairs. A deep and angry growl came from his throat. Bart itched to pull his sword from his scabbard, and demand a new tankard be purchased on this bilge rat's tab.

"Sorry, father." It was Annabelle, with a wide set grin on her face.

"Where you goin' in such a hurry, girl?" Bart shrugged at the loss of his beverage, letting go of his sword's hilt.

"Nowhere."

"Who ye be meetin'?" His patience was running thin as his cutthroat pirate speak appeared in his voice.

"A friend of mine, Da. I'll be back at the ship before night. I promise." She said airily, grinning at him. He couldn't resist her beautiful smile. And those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Alright, just stay out of the jail, will ye? I didn't like hearing me own daughter was locked up in Fort Charles." Bart grumbled, remembering Port Royal the past summer.

"Well, you do have to admit, father, it was fun breaking me out." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out, the tails of her coat flying after her.

Taking a deep breath, Bart decided not to refresh his alcohol and went to the table Annabelle had set up. He saw it from the top stair, the parchment sitting by the box and the quill in its inkpot. The pirate went to the list to see three names. Two were unfamiliar to him, but he knew the first one. Chuckling to himself, he knew where his daughter was. That crafty Jack Sparrow. He'd have to remember to tell Teague that his son was alive when he and Annabelle returned to Shipwreck. But for now, he needed at least one more man to leave Tortunga in the morning. He sat in the chair and propped his feet on the table, waiting for someone to approach.

* * *

**Not sure if you guys are aware, but Bartholomew Roberts, aka "Black Bart", was a real pirate and the_ Royal Rover_****really was his ship. He was from Wales and did his fair share of pirating in the Caribbean and South Americam regions. But what I'm writing is going to be bare bones Caribbean. Real guy, fake biography, if you know what I mean. Originally, I wanted to use William Kidd, because he was from Scotland and I have this weird thing with Scotsmen. But, I'm reading a fic who's using him as a character, so out of respect for her and her story, that was out. Oh, and about the title "Kingdom By The Sea", it is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's poem by the same name. However, I don't think Poe was born for like another 100 years or something. Yes, Annabelle's middle name is Lee on purpose :) However, I am not going to have tragedy strike her or Jack like in Poe's poem. Why must his stories and poems be so dreary? Oh, because he was severely depressed for several reasons :P lol. If you don't know about Poe, I highly suggest you read about him and his stuff. It's really great. Keep your eyes peeled for chapter two :D And in the meantime, review! One more thing, I debated on Annabelle's age for a while and I finally decided on sixteen. If I missed fixing it somewhere I apologise. She's sixteen :D**


	3. A Father's Intervention

**Sorry this took so long to post :P I don't own any POTC Characters or plots; Annabelle, Mary, and Bart Roberts are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Below the deck of the _Royal Rover_, twenty men, between the ages of seventeen to fifty, slept soundly. Two other crew members were at the helm, being sure that the ship didn't run aground. As for the captain and his daughter, one slept soundly while the other was waking. Although she was not taking lessons any longer, she was used to getting out of bed early.

Today, the heir to Bart Roberts's throne wore her favorite, and only, outfit she had taken; what she had worn to Tortuga. But today, she omitted the jacket; this morning's weather was rather muggy. She wasn't a fan of sleeves in the first place. The Caribbean was hot enough with out one's arms feeling as if they were on fire. Leaving her part of the cabin, she went to the main room of where her and her father resided, and her eyes grew at the amount of food on the table. It was enough to feed the whole crew, she was extremely surprised to see so much food so early in the morning. Breakfast dishes, ranging from toast and eggs to sausage littered the table on top of silver platters. Annabelle suspected her father was trying to make her gain weight; Bart often told her she looked too skinny. She picked a green-turning-to-pink apple, a muffin, and a link of sausage before heading on deck.

Jack laid in his hammock, listening to the churning of the sea and the sound of boots against the wood of the deck above him. He had woken a few hours ago and sleep had avoided him so he waited until captain's orders to get out of bed came. The snores from the other men on the berth deck bothered him. Jack thought it unfair that he couldn't stay asleep but the other's could. Since they had left Tortuga Jack hadn't been sleeping well. He could feel his performance suffering.

Finally getting sick of laying around, listening to other's sleeping bodily functions, Jack rolled out of the hammock, landing on his feet. With a sigh, he pulled on his boots over his socked feet and left the berth deck. A deep growl came from his stomach and Jack frowned. He wondered, because he was a childhood friend of Annabelle, if he would be able to pick off their table instead of the crew's. The cook always made such extravagant meals for the Roberts's, he barely had enough energy for the rest of the day and made food that looked like it belonged in prison. However, the captain and his daughter were nice enough to share with everyone.

The fresh salty air of the Caribbean breathed in his face, cooling him off. The berth deck was awfully hot with all those snoring, farting bodies sleeping in one place. Instinctively, he went to the bow of the ship. As the ship sped along the water, a gentle spray landed on his face once he reached the bow. His brown eyes scanned the front of the ship and zeroed in on the bowspirit. There seemed to be someone sitting on the middle of it. With a leap, he flew over the rail and landed on the bowspirit deck loudly, surprising whoever sat on the bowspirit.

Her breath caught when she heard the boots landing on wood. She feared it was her father. Several times Bart had told her to stay away from the bowspirit. He was frightened she was going to fall and get pulled under the ship. Annabelle couldn't help sitting on it; she loved feeling like she was flying. But it turned out to be Jack and her heart rate slowed. A bit. She couldn't help but notice that he had grown to be very handsome. He reminded her of his father when he was younger.

"Blimey!" She clasped her heart and slid down the bowspirit to the deck. "You frightened me." Jack grinned maliciously.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to sit on that? You could fall." Jack leaned on a rope.

"Yes. My father has "forbidden" me to sit there." She shrugged, titling her head to the side. Her brown hair flowed loosely in the wind.

"But you do anyway," He chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be taking voice lessons?" Jack had liked listening to her early in the morning, and so had the other crew members.

"Oh, aye. But he jumped ship at Caoba. Daddy got tired of him getting sick everywhere." Annabelle shrugged. "Besides, it was getting boring. Are you hungry?"

Bart stood at the helm, relieving the man who had taken the helm last night. He felt fresh and awake. There was something about today, he could smell a plunder in the air. Something at the bow caught his eye. It was red, not the usual brown the ship had. The captain discovered it was Jack's bandana as he climbed over the rail from the bowspirit deck. Bart watched Jack; he was leaning over the rail and appeared to be helping someone. Bart's eyes narrowed when he saw his stepdaughter clamber over the wood railing. How many times had he told her to stay away from that part of the ship? Why didn't she understand he didn't want her hurt?

His heart came to a rest as he watched them closely. They reminded him of when he had been 18 and in love. But his love wasn't with a woman, it was with the sea. He left Wales at thirteen to be a sailor and ended up on a pirates ship headed towards the Caribbean. He grew up, finding that pirates were not always vile, but were actually kind people and became nasty only when prompted. Howell Davis, the original owner of the _Royal Rover_, found that the young Welshman could navigate better than a man who had been on the sea for years. Davis, being Welsh himself, confided in Bart in their native tounge. Not long after Davis's death was Bart voted captain, and new owner of the _Royal Rover_.

Bart wondered what Davis would tell him about having his daughter on the ship. Davis, along with other sailors, believed it to be bad luck to have a woman on board. However, Bart thought it best to have one on board. Then again, could he even consider his stepdaughter as a woman? She was only seventeen and had not known a man's touch. That he knew of. Bart pondered about the future, metally picturing Jack and Annabelle having a family together. It seemed like a great vision. Infact, it was a perfect one. Jack was from a long line of pirates. And although Annabelle was not from a pirate family, but he was certain they'd make a good couple. With a mischevious grin, Bart retrieved his compass and waited until it found north. A deep chuckle left his throat as he spun the wheel in the new direction.

The ship was headed towards Shipwreck Cove. Annabelle snapped her head to the left to glare at her father. The lying bastard; it was obvious he still didn't trust her. With a growl, she bounded down the stairs to the main deck to help prepare for docking. The crew was surprised that they were returning so soon, expecting to commandeer more ships and plunder more valuables. Jack had his lips pursed tightly, and avoided Annabelle while they prepared the ship. Which only upset Annabelle even more. She hadn't done anything to make him angry and didn't understand why he was avoiding her.

"Pardon me, missy, but you've had to redo this tack line several times." Jack moved in the way of Annabelle who had been so consumed by her fury, she indeed had done it several times over.

"Well, pardon me, Mr. Sparrow," Annabelle spat, pushing Jack out of the way with her hip to redo the tack line. Again. "Perhaps if your anger was not misplaced on me I would be able to concentrate better."

"Perhaps if you hadn't convinced your father to turn in early, ay?" Jack snapped, looking at her harshly before taking the tack line out of her hands again.

"You think I told my father to come back to Shipwreck Cove early? You're so thick, Jack Sparrow!" Annabelle shouted and stormed off to the captains cabin. Jack narrowed his brown eyes. He knew he was going to get an earfull sooner or later, all that was to be known was when.

"Oi! Sparrow! What'd ye say to me daughter to miff 'er?" Bartholomew Roberts, the man other than his father who he respectfully feared, was breaths away from his face. Jack felt like passing out from the sheer stench of his breath. He wondered how Annabelle delt with such a smell. He was also mildly curious about hers... "Answer your captain, boy!"

"Apologies, cap'n. I pointed out to Miss Roberts that perhaps she was less that concentrated and she got uspet. I ment no disrespect, sir." Jack looked into the older man's eyes, unwaveringly. He hated that, although he had known Annabelle since childhood, he still was expected to call her 'Miss Roberts.' It was easier to call her Belle. Roberts sneered and spun his heel, returning to the helm.

The sky was dark by the time the _Royal Rover_ docked in Shipwreck Cove and most of the crew were pleased to be seeing their family and loved ones again. There was a significant crowd at the dock, mostly made of men and women, waiting to see thier husbands, fathers, or loyal customers. Jack saw Teague and Virginia at the front of the crowd, and a small smile escaped onto Annabelle's lips. But a frown soon replaced her smile; Jack was back and her father seemed Hell bent on reuniting him with his family who had assumed him to be dead. Things had once been simple at Shipwreck Cove.

Ropes flew over the railings to those who manned the docks. Once the ship was securely tied down, the gang plank was lowered and sailors swarmed the dock, greeting everyone they knew. Jack, who sat at the bottom of the stairs leading to the helm, looked as if he was trying to find a way to avoid his parents. The young man considered his options; he could abandon ship, swim out to sea, and hope that a ship leaves Shipwreck Cove soon and picks him out of the water. Jack knew that plan was folly; ships hardly left this time of year. It was getting colder and the waters were more perilous than before.

"Jack," Annabelle's velevty soft voice spoke to him, taking his attention from avoiding his family. She stood over him, hands on her hips. Her overcoat was on, as she prepared to leave the ship. "You're going to have to face them sooner or later, Jack."

He sighed, standing from the stairs, gathering hisself. Jack followed Annabelle down the gang plank, his stomach twisting in knots. He saw the shocked look on his mother's face, and the smile on his father's turn to a frown. Annabelle stopped at the end of the gang plank and placed her hand on his elbow. If it weren't for her hand sitting there on his elbow, he would run past his parents, hid in the jungle, and wait until the cold season was over. Jack opened his mouth to say hello to his parents, but before he could his mother had him in a strangle hold, pushing Annabelle away from her beloved child.

"Jackie! Why'd you leave? Did we do something? Perhaps it was something we didn't do?" Virginia fussed over her only son, who didn't answer her questions. Then again, he couldn't really; she was going off at a league a minute. Teague stepped forward from where he and his wife had stood. As the sound of his boots on the wood resonated, his wife stopped blabbering and moved aside for her husband.

Teague looked his son in the eye, his expression unreadable. Jack returned his father's watch, not letting his nerves reign over him. The Sparrow men were roughly the same height, Teague being the slightest taller.

"Welcome back, Jackie." Teague spoke, and turned on his heel to head back to where the feast for returning sailors was always held. Jack looked over at Annabelle who was still holding onto his elbow. She laughed a little bit and pulled him to where his father went.

* * *

The table was laden heavily with food and drink, silver plates at each spot at the table. As was customary for the captain of the returning ship sat at the head of the table with his firstmate at his right hand, Bart sat at the head and Annabelle was at his right. Jack sat on her right with his parents across from the two young pirates. Most of the crew, the ones who hadn't opted to be with their families immediately, joined the five.

Jack and Annabelle ate in silence, listening to their parents talking among each other. Mostly the adults talked about money and taking ships from the East India Trading Company or the Royal Navy. Since Jack had been gone, Teague had only gone plundering three times and hadn't commandeered any ships in a long time. Bart wasn't fond of taking ships for his own since broadsiding another ship ment that there was a possibility his ship would be damaged at all. And he was protective enough over his Royal Rover as it was.

A couple hours after dinner was started, the table was cleared and dessert was brought out; puddings, cheeses, fruit pastries, coffees and wines were all brought out. Annabelle drank an expensive tasting red wine from a crystal goblet while Jack played with a pudding. Still, they were silent, listening to their parents ramble on and on. Both adolescents wished to be else where, perhaps working on their swordsmanship or drinking rum.

"So, Annabelle," Jack's mother spoke, trying to involve her in the conversation. "Have you had any suitors your father's had to chase off?"

"No, not really." Annabelle shrugged, crossing her feet under the table. "I'm not looking for anything-"

"Other than shiny stuff." Her father interupted with a knowing smiled. Annabelle glanced at her father and chuckled.

"You know, when I was sixteen, my father and brother had already chased off twelve men." Virgina smiled, looking wistfully at Teague. "But Teague was a persistant one, weren't you, luv?"

"Aye," Teague put his arm around her shoulders, looking lovingly at his wife. "Won them over eventually. I-"

"Alright! We've heard the story already!" Jack spat, shoving away from the table violently, tipping the heavy chair he sat in over.

"Jackie! That was ru-where are you going?" Virgina attempted to scold her son as he stomped out of the dining hall. Silence fell over the remaining two men and two men. Annabelle bit her lip, fighting with herself internally if he should run after Jack or not.

"Excuse me." Annabelle jumped up, knocking the table with her hip which caused her wine glass to fall over and vomit the staining red liquid all over the table. Without bothering to say sorry, she left the hall.

The lady Roberts waited until she got to the bridge that linked Shipwreck Island to the land of the cove to begin running. By the time she reached the rocky land, she was in a full sprint, her cutlass slapping against her leg in a rhythmic pattern. Annabelle knew where Jack had gone and was surprised how quickly she was getting there. Even though there were no torches to light her way, the moon and her childhood memories guided her. Sure enough, she found Jack at the cliff, looking out onto the sea.

In her peripheral, she saw a nearby tree had been slashed several times in Jack's frustration by his cutlass. She couldn't help but laugh to herself when she saw his sword imbedded in the wood of the tree rather deeply. He probably hadn't been able to get it out. Annabelle went to the sword, gripping her hands around the hilt.

"It's no use, Belle." Jack called. "The ruddy thing's stuck."

Ignoring him, she prepared for a battle between sword and tree. Expecting the tree to hold tightly onto the sword, Annabelle pulled with all her strength and nearly fell over when the sword came free.

"Really? Stuck?" Annabelle smirked, stabbing the cutlass into the ground. She unsheathed her sword and stuck it too in the dirt, making an X with the blades. After sitting next to Jack, she put her head on his shoulder. "You weren't pulling at the right angle."

"I don't want to be here." Jack sighed, scratching an itch on his upper lip.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Annabelle frowned, taking her head off of his shoulder.

"Whatever for, love?" Jack purred, looking at his childhood friend.

"My father. I really didn't know he brought us to Shipwreck Cove." She pouted, returning her head to his shoulder. Her head moved up and down as Jack shrugged lightly.

"I don't blame you. Juss didn't think I'd be back so soon."

Silence fell between the two of them as they watched the ocean swells and the twinkling stars. The moon was lit up halfway tonight; Annabelle silently prayed for all those at sea. Soon the moon would be blank in it's cycle, causing many ships to run aground on reefs that would have been visible if there was some light from the moon. Exhaustion struck her with a heavy blow, making the pirate princess yawn deeply.

Jack watched from his peripheral as Annabelle fell asleep on his shoulder. He couldn't help but exhale deeply; his heart pounded against rib cage. Was it because he was home again, his best friend at his side? Or because his best friend was now a beautiful woman? Chasing the thought from his head, he laid back onto the ground, Annabelle falling into his side. With his arm holding her to his side, Jack felt his eyes get heavy, as they both fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the last couple of chapters, or the whole chapter, was kind of "eh..." I haven't really been inspired as of late :[ But that'll change. I promise! I've just been really focused on moving back to San Antonio, Texas. Lol, in the meantime, review por favor! :D**


	4. Jack Leaves

**Sorry this took so long! And sorry it's so short too. This was also one of those chapters that are "eh." But I still like it. Hope you guys like it. Oh, and I am beta-ing, so if anyone needs a new beta...lol :) Oh, and review please! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Winter came swiftly to Shipwreck Cove. The weather was nothing like England's during the winter, blistery cold and riddled with flu's. In the Caribbean, the winter weather was a bit colder but still warm, still humid. Although the weather didn't show that Christmas was soon arriving, the town did. Holiday decorations were put in store windows and on verandas. Alomst everyone was cheery and excited for the holiday and the feasting that ensued. Almost everyone.

Jack, although happy he and Annabelle had become closer, was still ready to leave his childhood home. Yes, Grandmama Sparrow had passed, but the pirate town still caused him an uncomfortable amount of pain. He hated staying in his old room. Jack felt like a child when he was a young man. He wanted to be on the sea, looting and plundering. But he could never bring himself to sneak on the merchant ships that came into port with supplies.

It was because of Annabelle. Not because she would have no friends, she had plenty of those, but because there was something different everytime he looked at and talked to her. She seemed prettier, smarter, funnier, kinder. Loveable. Jack couldn't stop his heart from pounding out of his chest when he saw her in the morning, and from breaking at night when they parted ways to their respective homes.

Annabelle knew Jack wanted to leave. She could see it in his eyes when he looked out onto the sea or when he looked at the night sky. The piratess didn't blame the Sparrow; the sea was her home too. She felt awkward on land. To her, there just seemed to be less fun, less excitement on land. But her father was one of the reasons she stayed on land. His health was failing. It wasn't hard to tell.

But her father wasn't the only one keeping her tied to Shipwreck Cove. It was also Jack. He was fun to be around. She wondered if he felt the same about her as she did him. Annabelle would be lying if she said that she wasn't at least attracted to him. She couldn't help it. He was very witty and sarcastic. Although his mind was slowly starting to deteriorate into a state of possible insanity, he was still very sane. Jack showed Annabelle a large amount of chivalry, and she returned it, hoping that he would get the message.

Apparently, he hadn't. Jack was preparing to leave, taking only the clothes on his back, his cutlass, and one of Teague's Flintlock pistols. The only Sparrow child had made arrangements to leave on a merchant ship later tonight. The captain had sworn that he wouldn't leave until Jack was on deck. But before he could leave, there was one last thing he had to do.

Jack walked the dirt path towards his and Annabelle's secret spot. He was suddenly not wanting to leave. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her. Jack knew she loved him. But he was leaving because Shipwreck Cove was not where Jack wanted to be. He wanted to be out there. On the sea. Trudging up the small hill to where he and the young lady Roberts always met, Jack sighed and retrieved the parchment from his pocket. He had been planning to leave the note weighted under a rock, where it would be in plain sight and she would be able to find it. He took a sharp intake of breath when he arrived at the cliff.

She laid on the ground, gazing at the stars, still wearing what she had earlier that day. The layers of her purple corset-dress's skirt splayed around her, the bodice of her dress pushed her breasts up, slightly increasing them in size. Jack narrowed his eyes, trying not to get distracted. Eyes still narrowed, Jack cleared his throat. Annabelle sat up, surprised, and turned to see who was behind him.

"Oh, Jack. It's you." She breathed and a light smile played on her face. A frown quickly replaced her smile as she saw him with his cutlass in his scabbard and Teague's least favorite Flintlock tucked into his belt. "I had a feeling this day was coming soon."

With a huff Annabelle laid back on the ground to look at the stars. Stepping over a medium sized rock or two, he made his way to where she laid. Jack chose to sit instead of laying.

"There's no clouds tonight, makes the stars eay to see." Jack noted. Annabelle didn't reply, which earned a frown from Jack. The two sat in silence, looking at the stars. Jack could feel the anger radiating from Annabelle. "Why are you mad at me? I'm not leaving because of you."

Annabelle sat up again, looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm not angry. Why do you even have to leave Jack? Because of what your grandmother did to you when we were children? That was years ago-"

"No. It's not that at all."

"Then what is it?" Annabelle snapped. "Why can't you just be happy with Shipwreck Cove?"

"Belle, no, that's not at all true. I just want me own life. Joshamee apparently left years ago. You're becoming who you were ment to be, a pirate-"

"What, you're not ment to be a pirate?" Annabelle asked.

"That's not it. I want to be a pirate. It's in my blood, girl. But I don't want to follow in me father's footsteps." Jack explained, narrowing his eyes.

Annabelle sighed, not wanting to argue, and laid back to look at the stars again. Jack laid down too, tired of sitting up to look up. From his peripheral, Jack saw Annabelle scooch closer to him, and put an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. He could smell the soap she used on her hair and the perfume she sprayed herself with. Neither scents were overpowering and he enjoyed both. Jack couldn't help himself. He placed his hand under her chin and brought her head up to his. Her lips were in the perfect pout, her eyes had the right amount of twinkle. It was clear she was thinking the same as he was; with almost no hesitation she put her lips onto his.

The kiss was soft and tame, and didn't last long. They pulled apart and Annabelle looked at him almost as if she was hurting. His heart broke as he as her expression. Jack liked the kiss and wanted more. Placing his hand on her cheek, he pulled her lips to his and deepened the kiss. He felt a bit more relaxed when she responded. Jack soon found himself hovering over her as Annabelle's fingers went crazy with unbuttoning, delacing, and unbuckling as much as she could off of Jack. A malicious laugh went off in Jack's head as he drew his knife from its sheath and cut the laces on the front of her dress.

"Jack," Annabelle frowned, pulling her lips away from his. "This is my favorite dress..."

"You have hundreds of other dresses, girl." He responded, stabbing his knife in the ground and putting his lips back onto hers.

* * *

Annabelle sat at her desk, looking out of the window with a longing gaze. She didn't know why she had been so fixated on the sea lately. Perhaps because she knew he was out there. Trying to return her attention to her books, she looked back at her desk and tried to choose which one was next. With a great sight, she picked up _Candide, ou l'Optimisme_ by Voltaire, something she had read several times over. Annabelle yawned deeply; she sometimes found reading French boring. She really liked German, Italian, and Latin, but there was something about French that just made it boring.

Slamming her copy of _Candide_ on her desk, she got up and left her room. Annabelle was restless, she couldn't help it. She needed to do something to get her mind off of Jack. Which is why she couldn't deduce why she went straight to the Sparrow house. Annabelle shrugged and climbed the rocky path to the house.

Teague was sitting in his favorite chair on the veranda like normal. He had something in his left hand and a knife in his right hand, whittling whatever was in his left hand. Annabelle's boots landed heavily on the stone steps leading to the veranda, a loud series of clicks surprised her. She was even more surprised to look up and see a Flintlock pointing at her.

"Annabelle, you know better than to sneak up on a pirate." Teague uncocked his pistol and returned to whittling.

"I didn't know I was sneaking," She admitted, siting in the chair next to him. The chair was usually ment for Mrs. Sparrow to sit in but she hadn't used that chair in a while. Infact, no one had since she died. Annabelle was pretty sure Teague would kick the chair over now that she was in it. "Teague, I'm restless."

He looked up from his project, raising an eyebrow.

"Restless, 'ey?" He responded, putting his knife away and admiring his handiwork. Annabelle nodded and looked out at the peach colored setting sun. She waited for the green flash, always having missed it before. A smile grew on her face as the sun shrank on the horizon, briefly being replaced by a green flash. "Have you gotten any news about Jackie?"

"No," A frown replaced her smile. "It's been six years since any of us have seen him. The world is a big place. It wouldn't be surprised if he was in Singapore right now."

"Aye, the world is a large place. But the Caribbean is Jackie's domain, he has no rule outside of it." Teague glanced over at Annabelle. She nodded glumly, knowing that he was a pirate lord now. Something made her laugh. It was probably the thought of Jack wearing a stolen bejeweled crown. He always took things too seriously. "Maybe it's time for another adventure?"

"Maybe," Annabelle agreed, pulling her long hair over a shoulder. "Maybe a last trip with daddy."


End file.
